


Crosshairs

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart based on the following plot!bunny premise:-</p><p>Doyle is undercover as a freelance journalist. Bodie is undercover as an assassin hired to 'kill' Doyle to cement his credibility with a cartel reportedly planning a hit on 'someone in the Cabinet.' Everything unravels when an amnesiac Bodie thinks the hit is for real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosshairs

**Author's Note:**

> (And because there's simply not enough Pros Amnesia Fanart already.)

  
  



End file.
